Wedding dress (item)
See Wedding Dress (song) for the article of the song by this name. A wedding dress is a special type of dress worn by brides for their wedding. It is usually white and comes with a train and headpiece that has a veil, which partially covers the bride's face, only to be lifted by the bridegroom when she joins with her partner at the altar. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the Valentine's Day special "Smurfily Ever After," Laconia was presented with a wedding dress that was made for her to wear at her wedding to Woody. The dress was only worn up until Gargamel crashed the wedding ceremony at Bluebell Dell with his Ghoulliope music machine, after which Laconia reverted to her normal style of dress. In "Smurfette's Dancing Shoes," Smurfette wore a wedding dress when she was forced to marry the Treasure Hunter Imp, but fortunately for her, the wedding was cancelled when the Smurfs rescued her from the imp. In "The Prince and the Hopper," Lady Jasmine wore a wedding dress and veil during the fake Prince Theodore's wedding ceremony. After it was cancelled, she was not seen again. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Smurfette would use the Imaginarium to model herself wearing various styles of wedding dresses all generated by the Imaginarium until she found the style that best suited her. Tailor then proceeded to make the wedding dress from the design and presented it to her along with a veil and a copy of Empath's star-patterned hat for Smurfette to wear as the bride at her wedding. Tapper Smurf, a Christian who sees himself being with Jesus Christ for all eternity, would amuse himself by thinking about his "wedding dress" on the day that God calls forth His Son to gather up His "bride", the Church, to be with Him in heaven. Hefty, who himself is an atheist and a pro-masculinist, thinks that Tapper is crazy to ever imagine himself being in a "wedding dress" for any occasion. The Smurfettes of Smurfette Island wore wedding dresses that were styled to whatever they desired to wear in order to please their future husband. For example, Brenda McSmurfette during her wedding to Duncan McSmurf wore a wedding dress designed for a warbride in the culture of the Clan McSmurf. Grouchy's bride Broccoli, who along with Grouchy didn't like weddings, chose to wear only her best clothes in the small private wedding she had with Grouchy. LD Stories When the characters in this series are married and hold weddings, this section will be expanded! Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Tailor would make a wedding dress for Wonder to wear as Hero's bride at their wedding. Years later, Smurfette would have her own wedding dress made for her wedding. And presumably on the Day of 100 Weddings, the Smurfettes created through the Mirror Of Opposition would have their own style of wedding dresses as appropriate for them to wear to please their future husbands. Glovey stories In the Smurf Me Up series, Smurfette wore a wedding dress similar to the one from the ''Smurfette's Dancing Shoes'' when she married Glovey Smurf. Claire would be the second to wear a wedding dress through her marriage with Clumsy Smurf. Category:Clothing Category:Formal clothes Category:Women's clothing Category:Open to Community Category:Dress styles